


球棒与围裙

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 臣隆rat-rat-rat人设基础上疯狂加梗Omi生贺
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Kudos: 1





	球棒与围裙

斑马线上排成纵队的孩子们像一群圆嘟嘟毛茸茸的山雀，大家统一穿着晴空蓝的园服和太阳红的帽子，出门前登坂亲手为每个孩子拉平衣角转好帽檐，现在衬得一张张小脸生机勃勃。

趁天气晴朗，白兔班举行了一场野餐会，登坂特意选在离幼儿园最近的休闲绿地，途中只需要过两条马路。回程路上他走在队尾，围裙兜里没分发完的糖果随脚步哗哗作响。

离下班只有几十分钟，登坂叮嘱孩子们看路的声音又柔和几倍。

“你真漂亮——”

居民区的安静道路上响起陌生的男声，登坂立刻警觉地张望。

“请跟我约会吧——”

“谁？”

大白天瞄准孩子的变态也敢出来，他喊停浑然不觉危险仍在嬉闹的队伍，自己几步跑到路口转角。

压低的帽子、挡脸的墨镜、还有漆黑外套，处处写满可疑。男人躲在电线杆后，见有人来立刻掉头，登坂抬脚就踹上墙。

困在登坂的大腿和电线杆之间的男人从鼻子里挤出一声求饶。

“对不起我不是坏人，是……”

“是什么。”

“是赌输了的惩罚，必须对经过路口的第一个人喊话。”

“这个钟点就开赌？”

登坂蹬墙的脚尖原地碾了一圈，大白天就在喝酒掷骰子打赌，更不是好家伙。

“我也不愿意，可那帮小子非缠着我。”

“还有团伙？”登坂上下拍手，一副不仅抓到现形还要一网打尽的架势，“人在哪儿，都给我出来！”

敢朝可爱柔弱又无辜的孩子下手，先过他现任保育士前任夜行车队总长登坂广臣这关。

“团伙？难道在说我带的学生？的确我总被他们喊大哥，小家伙们是喜欢黏我啦，可再怎么说我只是一介教练……”

似乎没听懂登坂的话，男人把墨镜推至鼻尖，自顾自地讲，中途还因为不得不自夸而笑得咧开嘴，露在墨镜外的眼睛也跟着弯成细缝。

跟最初的印象判若两人，登坂忽然察觉到尴尬的前兆。

好像是他搞错了。

“您也是老师？”

“我教体育，也带社团活动，就在附近小学。”

男人走到路中央，登坂这才看清那件黑色皮衣下的棒球服，和脚上的运动鞋。

果然误会一场。

他鞠躬还没鞠到九十度，背后就传来一串粗哑刺耳的怪音，像是什么机械零件发生故障。没等他反应，穿棒球服的男人已经箭一般冲出去。

尔后是孩子断续的抽噎、男人轻柔的哄拍声和老人的道歉声。老人家拉不住刹车失灵的自行车，就在快撞到白兔班的队伍时男人上前牢牢稳住车龙头，孩子没受伤只是受惊，在男人臂弯里也渐渐止住眼泪。

小事小事。保健室的圆凳上，今市咧嘴露出一排整齐牙齿，检查小朋友惯了的登坂下意识在心里批了一个“优秀”，就是正中间明显的牙缝有点逗乐。

等到酒精球按上膝盖，今市却开始抿嘴皱鼻子，登坂便当真拿出对待小朋友的招数，又是吹气又是安慰。

真没事，只是我有些不耐痛，酒精球移开后今市又继续笑呵呵。小学也快到放学时间，放学意味着社团活动即将开始，登坂边送人到院门口，边想当初怎么会把堂堂热心青年当成变态。

怪就怪那副容易令人生疑的墨镜吧，尤其对方嘴边还一溜小胡子。

他叫住挺胸抬头出门仿佛丝毫没摔过膝盖的今市，等人停下了又想不出说什么，于是在围裙的大口袋里左掏右掏，掏出一颗包装精致的巧克力球。

今市收回手，没立即拆包装，说是带回去奖给球队。当教练的故意激将自家队员押他们练习赛会输，最终争气的小子们赢了别的学校，这个赌他自然输得喜笑颜开，也如约兑现。登坂听着听着也像亲临比赛现场般激动不已。

一个天蓝色团子不知何时跑到登坂身边，他蹲下来拉住孩子的小胳膊。

“家长还没来接你哦。”

“隆二哥要走了？隆二哥不是来跟我们玩的吗？”

“哥哥？”

“我哥在棒球队，大家都喊今市教练‘大哥’，说他人可好了，投球投得准，击球也击得远。我也想快些上小学。”

可是我也舍不得最喜欢的臣老师，这可怎么办呀？扎羊角辫的小团子嘴甜得跟吃了一整板巧克力。登坂牵起女孩往教室走，表面上依然是温柔又平和的笑脸，内心已经乐到在海边飙完一圈摩托，完全没注意拿刚刚认识的同性在小朋友心中比魅力是否属于反应过度。

不过棒球帽和墨镜，还有和主人一样精神奕奕的胡子，这种搭配看久了倒挺潇洒。

孩子们陆续被接走，登坂拿出拖把水桶。隔壁班的女老师在门口小声问需不需要代劳，刚补妆的脸颊红彤彤，他捋掉刘海上的汗，让同事们去提前过周末，自己继续埋头拖地。

兔子造型的胸卡被小心取下，柠檬黄的大围裙被仔细叠好，更衣室的镜子里，戴无框眼睛、留整齐刘海的男人正望向登坂，柔软的白色线衫和嘴边的微笑显得整个人真诚且友好，是别人喜欢他也喜欢的模样。

另一种样子他更喜欢。

他将眼镜收进包里，刘海分到两侧，蓬松短发用发胶抓出细卷，宽松的直筒牛仔裤换成剪满破洞的紧身裤。谁也不知道和蔼可亲的登坂老师星期五下班后究竟去了哪儿，只是当晚城中心俱乐部的舞池里会多一个举手投足间魅力四射的舞者。

陪他跑过无数黑夜的摩托送给后辈，为了不影响近距离接触幼童他戒了烟，酒也仅仅在周末喝，绝不将余味留到星期一早上。曾经的登坂总长令车队一众小弟无比敬仰，现在的登坂老师也广受孩子和家长喜爱。可是人总需要透气，跳跳舞、流流汗，甩开烦恼与不安，登坂另找了一个合理且无比适合他的途径。

连跳几首，登坂靠在沙发休息，有粉丝给他点了酒，深红液体晃动的高脚杯由酒保代为送到卡座，醇厚味道突然使他想起几天前的医用镊子和酒精球。不知道那个棒球教练的腿有没有好些，仰头灌酒时登坂想，离开车队后很难再遇见有意思的人，概率约等于中彩票。

站在铁丝网外，登坂说服自己是碰巧起床起得早、上班碰巧顺道、小学操场又碰巧在马路边，跑步蹦跳的人影能看得一清二楚，路过多看几眼很正常。

操场上体育社团正在例行晨练，最抢眼的是全员一身白的棒球队，“一二一二”地边喊口号边绕圈慢跑。球队教练坐在长椅上，两手交叉抱在胸前，背挺得笔直，严肃神情加上大墨镜颇具威慑。

挺像那么回事儿，登坂出于职业角度评价，朝铁丝网又走近一步。

正式练习时教练亲自上场示范，金属球棒将抛来的球轮流按长短距离打回，投球时球以漂亮弧线飞向九宫格击球板中央。几名小队员拉住教练衣角叠声请求再示范几次，教练紧绷的脸终于撑到极限，瞬时转为开怀大笑，他摘下墨镜，跟孩子们挨个拍手。

击完最后一次，今市起身朝他这边挥手。

厚刘海挡脸能隐藏许多表情细节，否则拼命眨眼的紧张和僵住的微笑都被看光，下次他绝对不会再来。登坂缓缓举起手，在半空中停顿片刻才换回上班时的常用笑脸，勉强摇两下当作回复。

所幸孩子们一涌而来团团围住他们的教练，很快今市就沉浸在认真指导中，再没有分神。登坂转身小跑穿过马路，假装继续刚才中断的户外锻炼。

今市投球时腿抬得老高，迈步时也稳稳踏在地面，膝盖并无大碍。一路跑进办公室，登坂松了口气。

今晚俱乐部是狂欢主题，大热天登坂身披毛绒外套上台，然后又夸张甩飞。扭动时宽大的短袖领口垮到一边露出半个肩，他也无暇在意，继续斜睨舞池，像点名一样目光从左扫到右，台下又掀起一层声浪。

后半夜登坂终于累了，无论吧台还是卡座都还在群魔乱舞，他换了件干爽衣服，溜出侧门吹风。

也是不凑巧，常蹲的路沿多出一个人。登坂在直接回家和往旁边走几步再坐之间飞速选择，看见那人侧身拿易拉罐，立刻选定后者，顺便撤回前言。

隔了一段距离今市似乎没注意到他，他边想寒暄辞令边朝今市挪过去一截。

“和朋友一起出来玩？”

“是你，”今市出声时他觉察到一丝慌张，“你刚才也在居酒屋？”

“我在这边……喝酒。”

说法十分合乎情理，他确实在这里喝了酒。今市仿佛才意识到坐的地方并非公园空地，而是闹市区的小路，恍悟点头。

登坂看看慢悠悠晃头的今市，又看看地上有立有倒的啤酒罐，心中大喊不妙，他还没试过如何在短时间安慰一个失恋的人。

什么失恋，我连女朋友都没有。今市听罢笑开了花，可花转瞬凋谢。

随着低头动作今市挑染的金发软软向前倒去，看不见那个在孩子们中间神气活现的教练的影子。

“输了。”

“我看孩子们都很棒，下次一定会赢回来。”

“不是他们的比赛，”今市把头埋入臂弯，“是我自己的。”

在拖长的黏糊声调中，登坂耐心听完今市业余时间组了社区棒球队、苦心练习参加地区赛、却在终盘失利的全过程。说明结束，两人都保持着沉默，今市继续埋头，他扭开瓶盖喝水，润好嗓却仍然没接上话。

沉默被极轻的抽泣打破。他看不见今市的脸，今市的肩胛骨耸成两片帆，他很想把它们顺平，然后轻拍几下背。

但是今市宁愿等聚会散场独自在路边买醉，也不愿在球友们面前流露丝毫苦闷，今市不是白兔班里需要柔声细语安抚的小朋友，他也自觉还没跟今市熟到能轻松给一个密不透风的拥抱。

借路灯的光，登坂掏出手机，今日新闻讲了什么、SNS发了哪些搞笑动图、他的便当成品照片收到多少赞……他一目十行地划动屏幕，半天也没看进几个字。关掉键盘音的手机安安静静，唯有今市和他相触的肩膀不时传来轻微震动，每撞一次，他心口也像踩油门般突突一下。

不知过了多久，今市抬起在膝头蹭干净眼泪鼻涕的脸，振臂高呼。

“这次输了，还有下次，复活赛我来了！”

“加油！”

登坂按下锁屏键，扑哧从齿缝间笑出气音。

“臣你也来看吧，如果你来就更棒了。”

今市嘿嘿一笑，伸手胡乱抓着压翘的头发。

他边应和边递出水，今市迫不及待扭开瓶盖喝了好几口，酒精蒸发后反而更缺水分。

谢谢。临走时今市回头拥抱他，手里还拎着水瓶，登坂几乎都忘了那瓶水最先是他自己喝的，刚才和今市相贴过的脸顿时发烫。

走上露天看台，登坂同时被火热的阳光和火热的加油声震住，他在角落找好座位，胸前挂着喇叭的啦啦队员立即跑来塞给他一块应援牌。

社区之间的业余比赛竟然激烈到堪比职棒，登坂翻过手工制作的牌子，上面整齐贴着“I LOVE RYUJI”的标语，LOVE还巧妙地用一颗红心代替。左右一看，男女老少几乎人人都拿着牌子或花球摇晃。他迟疑地举起，刚好和齐刘海上下夹击，整张脸只露出眼。

很快登坂就懂了为什么大多数应援牌都写着今市的名字，从他举起牌子到现在，今市一次也没被三振过。今市皱眉举棒时，看台空气仿佛凝滞；今市的球棒“砰”地击出球，看台一阵喝彩；今市笑着与队友击掌，喇叭声和尖叫在登坂耳边此起彼伏……今市手里闪闪发亮的球棒如同指挥棒，指挥大家心跳的频率，整个棒球场都随之雀跃和沸腾。

等他回过神，他已经跟啦啦队员们一起站到看台护栏前。在舞池的中央台接受四面八方的目光登坂习以为常，挤在人堆里给别人加油则有些新鲜。

然而这种体验也不赖。

最后时刻垒上有人，只要保守打出中距离就能拉回平局。全场屏息注视下，背号4的今市郑重走向打击区，球棒在空中抡一圈便静止就位。

汗顺着今市蹙紧的眉头往下滑，登坂顾不上撩开热成几缕的刘海，跟着咬紧牙关。

清脆声响短促，又似乎有无限回音，球在刺眼的光中飞向外垒。

今市高高昂起头，从容跑过三个垒包回到原位，看台像说唱表演一样有节奏地高喊“隆二”、“全垒打”。目黑川RUIJI队终于在复活赛抢回了晋级入场券。

逆着人群登坂走进内场，手里的饼干盒盖在应援牌下，盒里装着昨晚为了白兔班的班级活动不小心烤多的饼干。他似乎忘了今天没梳时髦发型而是平日打扮的初衷，是想用刘海遮掩熬夜熬出的黑眼圈。

队友们将今市抛向空中，接住又再次抛起。今市跟这个搂肩跟那个拍背，夸张大笑时牙齿亮得堪比球棒的反光。

此刻今市眼中只有自家队员，方才在紧张比赛中更不可能仔细看远处的观众席，获胜队的队长接下来应该会忙着跟队伍庆祝，来不及奔赴仅有两个人的晚餐。登坂在阴凉处站了一会儿，打消喊出名字的念头。

门铃响了，登坂翻下床，额头上的毛巾也滚落在地，令他赶到玄关时迟了好一阵。久违的低烧迫使他不得不休病假，他也到无法小觑熬夜威力的时候了。班上那群小不点得知活动延期肯定嘴巴嘟老高，登坂扶着晕乎的脑袋，发觉自己居然还有精力东想西想。

他以为联想过度出现幻觉，否则门口站的怎么不是跟昨天同一个时间来的外卖员，而是瞪眼望着他的今市隆二。

“啦啦队说你来过，我想喊你跟我们队一起吃饭，可那时看台已经空了，我也没加你LINE……我学生告诉我，他妹妹说你没去上课，我去了幼儿园才知道你请假。”

登坂捏着衣角的毛边，虽然是今市从他房里找来的他自己的衣服，可登坂觉得此时这件外套裹在身上尤其温暖。

客厅只有一个沙发，今市径直坐在茶几边的地毯上，替他打开一个又一个食品碗盖，盯梢似的视线下他反而越嚼越慢。

“味道怎么样？”

“很好吃。”

“那就好，我在餐厅买的，还担心不合你口味。”

我不太会做饭，今市倒是坦然。登坂发誓他眼中绝无取笑之意，可今市还是伸来一只胳膊锤他腰。

你锤我打逐渐变成一个喂饭一个张嘴。消灭完今市带来的份，半虚弱的登坂实在吃不下自己点的外卖，只能羡慕又无奈地看今市埋在炸鸡里狼吞虎咽，今市边吃还边叮嘱他病了就别吃油乎乎的东西。

“我有力气做饭的话当然会做得更健康点儿。”

“你会做饭？”今市胡子上沾的碎末还没擦掉又瞪大眼睛，“难道是被女朋友锻炼出来的？”

“有女朋友我还用点外卖？一个人住总得自己开伙。”

而且保育士怎么也得每门手艺都会一些。登坂翻出自己的便当展示账号给今市看，今市的赞叹一声高过一声，比图片底下的一堆点赞更让他得意。

趁今市抱着手机给每张图片按红心，登坂弓身摸到冰箱前，端出装饼干的保鲜盒。

“本来打算那天就给你。”

其实我刚学会做点心，不好吃的话倒掉也没关系。登坂缩回沙发，正好借低烧的名义使声音听起来足够漫不经心。

今市拿起兔子形状的饼干，端详片刻咬掉一只耳朵尖。登坂吞了一下口水。

随后整块饼干被今市一股脑儿塞进嘴，然后又是一块。

是我吃过的最好吃的饼干，今市眼睛弯得能盛蜜糖。

今市的胡子边又挂了饼干屑，登坂走过去按住今市的肩，用唇将那片碎屑衔进自己嘴里。

山坡上的草叶随风摇摆，登坂两手枕在脑后小憩。

按计划他们是去租摩托，但今市没驾照，最快也要到暑假才有时间考。

“租自行车吧。”

“可我好想骑摩托——”

“你不是没驾照？”

“我就是说说，说说又不要紧，毕竟臣早就会骑了……”

今市嗓音拖得老长，轻声絮叨加故意抱怨，就连白兔班的孩子都不会这么黏人。登坂从口袋里翻出薄荷糖，拍进旁边人的嘴里。

结果骑了一路今市就含着那颗中间有空洞的糖嘘气嘘个不停，嘴巴翘成一个大大的“O”，等糖化了今市又开始吹口哨，兴奋得像春游的小学生。气氛好是好，可也确实有些吵。

“你到底是小学生的教练还是小学生？”

登坂憋不住笑出声。昨夜舞池最前排的今市也是，朝台上正跳得带劲的他拼命喊，嘹亮嗓门令周围的男女纷纷侧目，他乐到差点忘记下一个动作。

“没办法，和你一起就是很开心，我好像很久没这么开心过了。”

棒球教练的直球示范总是格外标准，登坂连忙低头猛蹬踏板，抄到路前面。

互相你赶我超一番，骑到半山腰两人实在骑不动，顺势就地休息。他捞来今市的棒球帽盖脸，假装不理会今市为了硌他把骨节突出的脚踝搁他腿上。

压在身上的重量突然轻了。

你听见了吗？今市说。

登坂只听见今市起身的窸窸窣窣，他拿掉帽子四处找人，今市正蹲在树下跟什么东西说话。

“黑仔你爸爸妈妈呢？项圈上也没留电话，这下麻烦了……黑仔你饿吗？来，这里有肉干。”

一团黑不溜秋的毛线球靠在今市脚边，等看清藏在毛发中的两只圆眼睛，登坂才认出是只小不点狗。似乎不是因为还没长大，而是狗本身就是小型品种。在登坂的认知里小狗挺爱叫，眼前被今市喊成“黑仔”的狗可能是饥饿加乖顺，只在呜呜哀鸣。

他和今市在山脚的管理处留了联系方式，过几天又带来一堆告示张贴，却一无所获。

“我们养它吧。”

看着院子角落安稳打盹的小狗，今市像在下什么重大决心。

“……真要养？”

比起小狗登坂更喜欢体型大的狗，大狗性格更温驯，好在黑仔也比较让人省心。

虽然登坂的关注点在今市前面说的“我们”上。

登坂戴好围裙，把切得均匀整齐的蔬菜和肉块赶进汤锅。

“隆二？”

没人应。他绕出流理台，客厅外的院子里今市在扔球，黑线团般的小狗撒欢奔跑，一次次叼回球给今市。

窝成一圈时黑仔似乎比同类都要小，蹲在小狗旁边的今市也显得格外单薄。

还有躲在电线杆后面的今市、埋头坐在路边的今市、在他身边草地上抱膝的今市，今市其实体型很纤细，即使后来登坂知道常年运动的今市身板挺结实也依然这么想。从背后看，他感觉自己宽肩宽背完全能将今市整个人罩住。

他也这样揽住了今市。

“饭好了？”

“还要等等。”

“需要我做什么？”

“摆碗。”

今市哼歌洗手，左右翻找餐具，码好碗筷才来掰登坂箍在腰上的两条胳膊。

臣你好像我们家的另一只狗狗。躲开后颈的吹气，今市伸进他头发里揉来揉去。

我才不是狗。说着登坂却继续靠在今市肩窝。

好——你不是。今市带薄茧的指尖交替刮他侧颈，痒得他终于松手。

那我是你的什么？登坂问。

今市转身看他，又像在看他眼中自己的笑脸。

“是命运。”


End file.
